Nunca te abandonaré
by MariSeverus
Summary: Y dudo, que pueda hacerlo, aún después de muerta.
1. Chapter 1

Otro fanfic. Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

Estaba allí, semi consciente. No había nada en su cabeza, desde aquel accidente. No podía moverse, lo sabía. Pero todos los días, lo hacía. Lo seguía intentando, para que él no estuviera solo. Todos los días, iba a susurrarle palabras de aliento. Palabras que le indicaran que tenía que vivir. Que lo mejor era levantarse y darle la alegría al mundo, de que estaba vivo.

_Esperaba y esperaba. Era la única visitante y siempre lo iba a recordar. Recordaba ese momento, como ningún otro, en su vida._

_Era su cumpleaños número treinta y ocho, y no tenía ningún tipo de visita o compañía con quién estar. No lo necesitaba, pero alguna vez deseó tener un cumpleaños decente. Con su botella de vino de elfo, saboreaba los últimos minutos de aquel amargo cumpleaños, en soledad. Estando en ello, mirando a la chimenea y con un suspiro, una curiosa carta llegó hasta sus manos. Nunca supo de dónde salió o quién era._

_Venía anexado, un libro. Decía "Feliz cumpleaños, profesor Snape. Yo siempre me acordaré de usted, lo prometo. Así, no estará solo"_

_Se sorprendió con la naturaleza del regalo, pero debió aceptar, que alguien estaba interesado. Intentó descubrir quién, pero la caligrafía estaba bien hecha, para que no pudiera saberlo. Nunca había visto nada igual. Si se trataba de una broma, seguramente estaría más molesto que nunca. Pero dentro de sí, había algo que le decía, que creyera._

_Y él creyó. Creyó en el mensaje. Ya estaba debilitado por el sentimiento, de su muerte que se avecinaba. ¿Por qué no creerle, entonces?_

Ladeó la cabeza, al recordar que tenía que cambiar las flores. Estaban ya marchitas. Nadie iba a verlo. Algunas veces Albus, algunas, Minerva. Pero nadie iba con tanta frecuencia, como lo hacía. Le encantaba, siempre dedicaba mucho tiempo a ello. Se lo había prometido.

- Se levantará... Camine, sienta el mundo. Sienta el aire entre sus manos, lo necesitamos. Yo lo sé.

Día tras día, iba y venía. No dejaba de recordárselo. De decirle que lo necesitaban, que necesitaban que estuviera allí, a su lado. Al lado de Minerva, al lado de quién estuviese. Albus ya estaba muerto, pero ella sabía que él iba a verlo. A veces podía sentirlo. Era tan reconfortante.

Abría las cortinas y ventanas, limpiaba su rostro. Humedecía sus labios, para evitar que se consumiera a sí mismo. Todo, con sus delicadas manos. Lo había prometido. Podía estar a kilómetros de lejanía, pero ella iba a curarlo.

_"¿Se siente bien, profesor Snape?" "Hoy no le vimos en clase" "¿Le pasa algo?" "Puede responder esta carta, le prometo que yo le responderé cuanto antes". "Charle conmigo, si lo necesita"_

_Comenzaba a sorprenderse por eso que estaba leyendo. Se mantuvo en silencio, leyendo aquello. Eran más que líneas vacías, eran más que eso. Era alguien que estaba interesado en él, en su salud. Miró a su alrededor. ¿Estaría loco si contestaba? Sí, ¿Y si era un espía? ¿Una gracia de algún estudiante? ¿Debía confiar?_

_"Confíe en mí" ¡El pergamino respondía su pregunta! ¿Por qué le era tan sospechoso, el asunto? ¿Qué podría sufrir el colegio, si simplemente él se dejaba llevar y respondía la carta?_

_"Estoy bien". Escribió. ¿Lo estaba? No, pero lo mejor era no dar detalles. Al poco tiempo, una carta regresó a sus manos._

_"No está bien. ¿Se siente enfermo? ¿Necesita ayuda?"_

_Debía admitir también, que estaba resultando insidioso. Con un suspiro, se preguntó si debía dar sus más profundos secretos, a una hoja de papel que respondía. La contempló en silencio y al final de cuentas, respondió. Iba a morir igual._

_"Estoy herido. Estoy cansado. Estoy muerto"_

Limpiar las sábanas, limpiar la mesita de noche. Todos los días, trabajaba más que el propio medimago, que le cuidaba. Pero, ese era su trabajo, desde aquél día. ¿Qué cosas, él no le había contado? Se sentía tan culpable y tan impotente al mismo tiempo. Pero por eso, por eso estaría allí para él.

- Levántese, camine un poco y mire lo hermoso que está el sol. ¡Vamos! ¡Ánimo!

Seguiría insistiendo. En otoños, en inviernos. En veranos y primaveras. No dejaba de asistir un solo día. Aunque los pronósticos no fueran los deseados. Iba y venía, y no se cansaba de hacerlo. No lo haría. A leerle sus libros favoritos, a contarle historias sobre los sucesos diarios. Él tenía que estar enterado, por si decidía despertarse en algún momento.

Y el tiempo pasó, y fue madurando. Seguía sentada a su lado, mirándolo. Descuidando compromisos. Era extraño, era como un amor forjado, solo por el mero cuidado que le brindaba. Por la atención que le estaba prestando. Suspirando, cambiaba las flores otra vez. Sonreía, acariciando su pálido rostro. Dirigiéndole palabras de aliento, que le serían muy útiles.

- Hay alguien, que le ama. Profesor Snape. Profundamente.

_"¿Algún día me dirás, quién eres?" Sentenció el hombre, en aquel trozo de pergamino. El que regresó, traía una respuesta que no le gustaba. Bueno ¿Qué más podía hacer, que desconfiar?_

_"No creo que pueda. Si lo supiera, ¿Qué magia tendría? Ni siquiera, querría responderme una sola carta"_

_"Eso me da motivo para desconfiar"_

_"Desconfíe si quiere, yo seguiré cuidándolo. Lo prometí. Le hice la promesa de que estaré al pendiente de usted"_

Aún sostenía la carta entre sus manos. Aún recordaba esa promesa que le había hecho y no le fallaría. Sin embargo, ese día había fallado. Ese día le habían informado que él moriría, sin remedio. Que lo mejor era irse para siempre y quedarse en casa. Apenas pudo mirarlo, sin llorar un poco. Sin decir que lo iba a extrañar. Que iba a extrañar, esa amistad particular. Antes de irse, en el corto tiempo que le dieron, para despedirse, depositó un beso sobre sus labios. Uno pequeño.

- Cuídese, profesor.

Y así pasó un par de meses, pensando en cómo había fallado y los por qué. Mientras pensaba en ello, un cerebro también estaba pensando. Aquel que estuvo cuidando, recordó que alguien le necesitaba y fue entonces, cuando comenzó a abrir sus ojos con parsimonia.

- ¿Qué...?

- En el hospital.

- ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era esa mujer?- preguntó, fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

- Esa mujer es...

Pasó largo tiempo, pensando en eso, pero ya estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar. A verlo morir y recordar, que fue lindo mientras duró. Estando en su hogar, lista para entablar una nueva vida, junto a quién la quisiera, su puerta llamaba con un golpeteo incesante. Alguien estaba desesperado.

Caminó para abrir la puerta y miró con sorpresa, a su visitante. Estaba igual, a cómo lo recordaba y le miraba. Ella apenas atinó a sonreír y a suspirar. Fueron tiempos duros. En sus manos, tenía todas esas cartas que pensaba guardar en su baúl e irse. Él las miró.

- Mi amiga secreta- le dijo y ella, esperó a su correspondiente queja- Mi amiga secreta, has salvado mi vida- le dijo y ella, se sobresaltó en sobremanera.

- ¿Pro...? ¿Qué está diciendo?

- Salvaste mi vida. Mi deseo era morir, pero no quería irme sin saber, quién enviaba esas cartas.

No pudo hacer otra cosa, que reírse de eso. Aquel hombre la miró con sorpresa y ella solo pudo carraspear e invitarle a pasar. Él se sentó en el sofá y le miró con detalle. Ella estaba tensa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que estaba solo.

- Pero...¿Mi cumpleaños...?

- Nadie debe estar solo en su cumpleaños.

Severus sonrió y ella también lo hizo. No supo de dónde había llegado esa sonrisa, pero solo la esbozó. Hermione inspiró y colocó en sus manos, todas sus cartas. Cerró sus manos y le contempló con un gesto cariñoso.

- Son suyas. De parte de su amiga secreta.

No dijo nada más. De sus labios no brotó palabra alguna. Solamente un pequeño gemido, cuando los labios de él la rozaron levemente. La contempló, otro deseo que tenía. ¿Acaso estar vivo, significaba que haría locuras? Pues los que lo estaban, hacían locuras, por que ella le había correspondido el beso. Y estuvo sentada en aquel sofá, recibiendo todos los besos y caricias. Otorgando nuevos.

- Sus manos, las puedo reconocer ya- le dijo- no sé por qué sentía, que era usted.

- No podría saberlo, ¿Quizá por mi voz?

- No. La reconocí, por su caridad.

Ella sonrió, antes de plantar un beso en su frente. Un beso de "Estás vivo. Qué alegría verte". Asombrado, el hombre alzó la cabeza y la contempló. Se había puesto tan hermosa.

- ¿Es cierto, que usted me necesitaba con vida? ¿Qué me ama?- recordó, en un lapsus mentis.

- Sí. Le necesito. Sino, ¿a quién puedo enviarle estas cartas que tengo que llenar?

- Comience a escribir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

Tenía tantos años sin celebrar su cumpleaños. Pero ese era el más importante, el último de ellos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, ahora que iba a morir? ¿Qué debía sentir justo ahora, que todo se iba a perder por una varita? Tenía que enfrentarlo, tenía que entender que iban a ser sus últimas horas, pisando aquel suelo. Que iban a ser sus últimas horas, sintiendo ese metálico y añejo whiskey de fuego.

_"Tenía que entenderlo"_

Y su mente se rehusaba a sentirse bien con ello, a dejarle el mundo a aquellos asquerosos hombres y mujeres. A aquellos imbéciles que solo...¿Estaba sintiendo acaso, miedo de irse? Suspiró y apuró el cuarto trago. Ya estaba por morir. Realmente no importaba si moría también de cirrósis o alguna de esas enfermedades que le daban a los muggles, por ebrios. Lo que importaba, era lo que iba a suceder a partir de ese momento.

_"Tenía que irse"_

Sin embargo, algo podía cambiar en ese instante. ¿Por qué no, un poco de compañía? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo eso? ¿Sería a caso, por todo eso que estaba consumiendo o por que era ser humano también y aunque quería negarlo, tenía debilidades?

- Se acabó entonces- su voz sonaba áspera, ácida por el licor. Su voz apenas se escuchaba en esa inmensidad. ¿A quién le importaría lo que estaba diciendo? Las paredes oían, pero no las suyas. Por allí podría gritar y morir, y eso no le importaría a nadie. ¿A quién sí? Lamentándose como un imbécil, por todo lo que no hizo y dejó de hacer, por propia cobardía. ¿Qué más podía sentir?

- Feliz cumpleaños...

Miraba a su alrededor y sonreía con sarcasmo, al notar todo lo que había conseguido en todos sus años de adepto. Bueno, al menos estaba protegido bajo las faldas de Dumbledore. Por que ni su propia protección podía ganarse. Era un asco, una escoria sin futuro. Sí, eso era.

Mientras meditaba, una curiosa carta, entraba por su ventana. Una lechuza perlada, feliz, ululaba para que le prestara atención. La echó de su escritorio, con un movimiento de su brazo y su bebida, osciló peligrosamente en su mano. La lechuza se posó en una repisa alta. Sí, ya estaba ebrio...O ligeramente ebrio.

- ¿Qué carajo quieres?- preguntó y la lechuza soltó un chillido, mirándole con sus enormes y amarillentos ojos.

Miró la carta sobre la mesa y trató de serenarse. Bueno, seguramente era otra estúpida orden. Es que ni siquiera por que iba a morirse, lo dejaban en paz. Miró el sobre, sin ningún remitente y luego, lo abrió con rápidez. Había un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

_"Feliz cumpleaños, profesor Snape. Le envío esto para que sepa, que no está solo"_

La lechuza ululó contenta y soltó el paquete sobre la mesa. Era un libro, un libro que no iba a leer, puesto que iba a morir. Miró el pergamino con aprehensión. ¿De qué se trataba ese juego inútil? Sacó su varita y señaló el pergamino, con rabia. ¡Revélate! le gritó, pero no le dijo nada. No conocía a la persona que lo había hecho.

- ¿Cómo que no estoy "solo"?- dijo y miró a su alrededor- ¿Es que me persigue un fantasma escritor?

_"Jamás estará solo de nuevo" "Prometo que cuidaré de usted"_

- Cómo si yo fuese una anciana, que necesita cuidado- bramó, mirando el pedazo de pergamino. Los soltó a ambos, al pergamino y al libro, sobre la mesa y los contempló con enojo. ¡No era gracioso!

Continuó bebiendo y pasó largo rato mirándolos. ¿Y si...? No, nadie estaba interesado en él y era mejor no pensar en eso. Siguió bebiendo, hasta que sus sentidos no dieron más fuerzas para mantenerse. Miró el libro y se preguntó si realmente, había alguien interesado en protegerlo. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

- Tonterías...¡Es un espía! ¡Un maldito que quiere joder mi vida!

Pero las cartas no dejaron de llegar. Cuando no fue a clases, por que sabía que iba a morir, por que sentía que ya no tenía sentido. Ella llegó con su respuesta. Ella le dijo que aunque intentara mentirle, ella se quedaría a su lado. ¿Por qué la carta tenía vida y se autorespondía? Eso no podía ser cierto, ella seguro era un truco de los gemelos Weasleys. No, era cierto que ellos ya no estaban estudiando allí. ¿De quién era esa carta?

_"Al menos, ¿me dirás quién eres?"_

_"No creo que pueda. Si lo hiciera ¿Dónde estaría la magia? Además, seguramente, usted hasta dejaría de responderme"_

Eso hacía que desconfiara y el pergamino lo sabía. Pero de todas formas, ya no le importaba demasiado. Ya estaba familiarizado con mirarlas en su escritorio. Con sentirse apreciado y "protegido". Aunque de todas formas iba a morirse.

_"Gracias, de todas maneras"._

Y fue la última carta que respondió.


End file.
